In general, traffic accidents often cause significant social and economic damage. In view of this, research has been conducted into a “smart” vehicle in which advanced information communication technology is implemented in order to prevent traffic accidents and/or minimize damage due to the same.
An example thereof involves the use of a wide angle camera in order to increase a viewing angle of a driver. The wide angle camera provides an image for a region where it is difficult for the driver to directly view with the naked eye. However, when using the wide angle camera, distortion can occur in the photographed image due to a structure of the lens mounted in the camera. This distortion is intensified from a central portion of the image toward an outer portion thereof. Therefore, a wide angle camera can allow a driver to secure a wider viewing angle, but simultaneously decreases visibility of the driver due to the distortion of the image, thus making it difficult for the driver to accurately recognize a situation through the image.
In Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0007212 that has been already filed by the present applicant, a tilt angle of the camera was adjusted using a cylindrical projection model, thereby correcting the distortion of the image. In this case, there is a vertical object distortion improving effect and information on left and right long distance dead zones may be provided. However, it is still impossible to secure an image for a bumper and a portion adjacent to the bumper due to short distance distortion.
In the related art, a method for adjusting the tilt angle of the camera using a pin hole projection model has been performed. In the pin hole projection model-based variable tilting method, distortion and radial distortion are corrected based on the ground, such that it is possible to secure an amount of a viewed bumper. However, it is impossible to secure an amount of viewed left and right long distances, and as a result, left and right dead zones are generated.